Tocando en el Cielo
by FenixCeleste
Summary: Para muchos encontrar el One Piece y ser el rey pirata era un sueño ridículo, algo imposible… se equivocaban. Lo verdaderamente imposible es sobrevivir día a día, con seis pequeños niños. Pero aunque en ocasiones parece imposible, y puede que lo sea, también es el Cielo.


Era una mañana tranquila en el Gran Line, el sol iluminaba todo a su paso, el mar se encontraba tranquilo y una suave brisa se podía sentir en la piel; sobre las olas, se podía ver a un Sunny, un Sunny mucho más grande que el que Franky había construido ya tiempo atrás, pero aun así no había perdido su agilidad y rapidez característica. Ahora tenía más habitaciones y había sido adaptado para que en él pudiera vivir unas veinte personas, aunque en ese momento solo lo habitaran unas dieciséis.

En la cocina se escuchaban pequeñas pisadas intentando sonar lo mas silenciosas posibles, una cabeza con cabellos anaranjados se asomo sobre la mesa para verificar que Sanji no estuviera preparando algo. El pequeño Ace, con ocho años y nueve meses, a punto de cumplir los nueve, pues el niño no permitía que nadie lo olvidara, iniciaría pronto el plan "atrapa galletas", su piel era tan blanca como la de su madre y tenía sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos eran de aquel negro profundo como el mar, herencia clara de su padre, pues en todo lo demás se parecía a su madre, su cabello naranja y ligeramente ondulado caía desordenado hasta sus hombros, tenía una camisa estilo polo mucho mas roja que su cabello y unas bermudas verdes militar con varias bolsas además de unos tenis que confinaban con su camisa.

El sonido de unos sartenes chocar entre sí asusto al naranja que enseguida miro a su acompañante, un pelinegro de piel tostada lo miraba temeroso, pues sus rodillas de gelatina lo delataban, su cabello era rizado y estaba ligeramente largo y abundante, tenía un overol de mezclilla con una camisa de manga larga con líneas blancas y verdes y unos tenis blancos de piel, muchos decían que ese niño de ocho años y medio era el vivo retrato de su padre a su edad, con la única excepción de que poseía una nariz de proporciones normales y esos ojos brillantes en un color café oscuro como los de su madre. Considerando que Ryu significaba dragón, era muy miedoso para poseer ese nombre.

-Shh, no hagas ruido – dijo lo más bajo posible el anaranjado. - ¿A caso quieres que nos descubra?

No dudo ni un segundo en pie su argumento, pues enseguida había chocado con unos platos que se estaban secando y habían caído al suelo rompiéndose varios en el proceso.

-"Shh, no hagas ruido" jijiji – repitió burlón el chino conteniendo la risa.

-Ayúdame rápido – dijo el naranja abochornado.

Ryu suspiro con molestia y se puso para que Ace subiera a sus hombros y así alcanzar el tarro de galletas que recién había horneado esa misma mañana, para Ryu era muy pesado cargar a Ace y Ace se estiraba lo más que podía para agarrar las galletas.

-Hey, no pe pises la cara – dijo el rizado soportando el sabor del zapato de Ace.

-Calla y levántame más alto – le exigió el naranja.

-Chicos – dijo otra voz infantil llamando la atención de los varones.

Ambos miraron a Tsubasa, el encargado de vigilar que ningún adulto, principalmente su padre, se acercara a la cocina. El hijo de Sanji, con ocho años recién cumplidos, su piel era blanca, sus ojos tenían el azul cielo que había heredado de su padre y su cabello era de entre un rubio y un castaño claro, lo tenía a la altura de las cejas pero dejaba libre parte de su frente, tenía una camisa de cuadros y manga larga perfectamente abotonada con un chaleco azul arriba y unos pantalones kaki perfectamente planchados.

-¿Qué hacen en mi ¡COCINA!? – grito furioso el rubio.

Los niños hicieron lo único que podían hacer, correr y esquivar las mortíferas patadas del cocinero, una de estas estaba a punto de atinarle al rizado, pero este oportunamente fue jalado por Ace, haciendo que la patada tuviera como destino los últimos los platos que todavía no se habían roto, cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de que por "su" culpa se habían terminado de romper los platos, salieron despavoridos de la cocina.

-¡Vengan aquí! – gritaba Sanji mientras los perseguía.

Los persiguió por toda la cubierta, paso por entre Nami y Robin que solo los miraron cansadas de la misma cosa para retomar sus bronceados, casi hacían que Chopper junto con Kaya cayeran al mar, cosa que hubieran logrado si un SÚPER Franky no los hubiera alcanzado a atrapar, despertaron a Luffy y Zoro que dormían en la proa del barco, irrumpiendo la paz en cualquier lugar en el cual se cruzaban.

-Kai, Kanon, ¡Ahora! – grito con fuerza Ace para hacerse escuchar.

Una fina cuerda fue estirada en un segundo haciendo que el rubio se tropezara y callera. Los cuates saltaron frente a Sanji y tras burlarse rápidamente corrieron junto a sus compañeros hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Valla cejitas, eres tan débil que no puedes ni con unos niños – dijo burlón Zoro.

-¡Callanté marimo! – le exigió el rubio.

-¿A quien dice Marimo? Ero-Cook – le pregunto furioso.

-A ti, cabeza de lechuga – le contrarresto el rubio.

-Shishishihi Se te escapan, Sanji – dijo el capitán mirándolo sonriente.

-Mierda – contesto el rubio continuando su cacería.

-¿Por qué no aprenden? Siempre pasa lo mismo cada semana – dijo Nami cansada.

-Tranquila navegante-san, solo hay que divertirnos – dijo Robin sonriente como nunca.

En el cuarto de entrenamiento los cinco críos habían establecido "la guarida secreta" que no era otra cosa que un iglú de madera con un tobogán que llegaba al cuarto de los niños, Franky les había construido su guarida hace un par de años con algunas sabanas, varios juegos y cojines viejos, y nunca paraba de perfeccionarla, y en cuanto secreta no tenía nada, pues todos conocían donde estaba ese pequeño cuarto.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡lo logramos! - dijo entusiasmado Tsubasa.

-Jajaja, si, tu padre es tonto – se burlo Kai apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Mi papá no es tonto! aunque el tuyo si – dijo el soberbio.

-¿Qué dijiste? Princesita – le interrogo Kai enojado.

-Chicos, ya, no quieren pelear – intento persuadirlos Ryu.

-Mejor comamos las galletas – sugirió Ace sonriente.

-¡bon appetit! – dijo la única niña del grupo.

Kanon se acerco a las galletas y abriendo el frasco tomo la más grande, la hija de Zoro y Robin era la mayor por cinco minutos y treinta y seis segundos, a sus siete años con once meses su cabello verde y lacio lo tenía hasta debajo de la axila y siempre sujeto en una cola de caballo con un listón rojo, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla clara con unas sandalias y una blusa color lila de mangas abombadas con dibujos de pequeñas manitas blancas y cuello estilo Peter pan blanco.

Kai era el gemelo menor, su cabello era del mismo color que su hermana y lo tenía corto y por ninguna parte, sus ojos eran de ese azul profundo como los de su madre y su hermana, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y tenía una camisa de manga larga color amarilla con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y unos zapatos color naranja, ampos gemelos cargaban una Katana con ellos pues su padre fielmente decía "Aunque sean pequeños tienen que ser fuerte" motivo por el cual eran entrenados al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Los encontré – Dijo un sonriente Sanji.

Todos palidecieron del miedo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sanji ya los tenía agarrados de sus ropas y los alzaba como si se tratara de la basura mal oliente de toda una semana, todos ya sabían el terrible castigo que iban a sufrir, un castigo horroroso, humillante, durante toda una eternidad, en otras palabras limpiar la cubierta y la cocina durante una semana completita.

-Esperen ¿y las galletas? – pregunto Sanji no viendo el frasco por ninguna parte.

-No sé, también desapareció la mía – contesto Kanon también maravillada de que hubiera desaparecido de sus manos.

-Ya ni modo, de todas formas se las iba a dar – dijo sorprendiendo al quinteto – pero por ladrones, si serán castigados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los cinco completamente arrepentidos de sus acciones.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde el tobogán conducía, se podían ver seis hamacas, todas eran blancas y tenían como colchón nubes isla además de cobijas de diferentes colores, rojo, verde, azul, lila, amarillo y rosa coral, cada cama tenia diferentes cosas enzima, un gran ropero se hacía presente en la habitación y un viejo baúl para guardar la ropa y los juguetes de los niños respectivamente, aunque varios se encontraban fuera de lugar.

En la hamaca rosa coral se podían ver un montón de peluches de todo tipo, redondo, largos, pequeños, grandes, medianos, de animales comunes y raros, varios dibujos muy bien hechos pero de creaturas inexistentes estaban pegados en la padre de madera con la que topaba la pequeña cama, y sentada en ella una niña abrazaba un tarro de galletas mientras comía la misma galleta que había tomado Kanon hace un rato.

Ella era la pequeña Rouge, nombrada así por Portgas D Rouge, la anterior reina pirata, su cabello era negro y lacio, enmarcando su bonito rostro caía hasta su cintura, su piel era blanca con un pequeño toque rosa, sus ojos eran de ese castaño mesclado con anaranjado que había heredado de su mamá, pero en ellos había algo innato, eran aquellos toques de todos los colores posibles, como aquellos puntitos de tono azul y lila que predominaban y un ligero tono oro, tenia puesto un vestido de manga cota en un blanco puro con pequeñas florecitas en un color marino, y unas pequeñas botas con moño café, la pequeña niña de apenas seis años y pico había ganado las galletas, aun siendo la menor de todo el barco su astucia era mayor que la de los cinco trapeadores de cubierta.

-"Ladrón que roba a ladrón…" ¿Cómo era? Na, no importa – dijo mientras tomaba otra galleta y la comía sonriente.

Mientras tanto cinco niños nada enojados y tristes recogían el montón de platos rotos y trapeaban el lugar, y como extra, ellos iban a pagar la nueva bajilla que compran en la próxima isla.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Tsubasa, por no vigilar – le dijo Kai enojado al rubio.

-No, es culpa de Ryu por chocar con los sartenes – dijo furioso el rubio amputando al rizado.

-No es culpa de nadie, ya verán que a la próxima lo lograremos – dijo el naranja sonriente.


End file.
